


Not An Order

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Derek, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Practice Kissing, Prince Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Stiles of Beacon is about to get engaged to the princess of Reyes. Derek is determined to be supportive. Maybe a little too determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Order

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few notes.
> 
> **1)** This was written as a pinch hit for the [Teen Wolf Glomp Fest on Tumblr](http://tw-glompfest.tumblr.com/), for the anon prompt: 
> 
> _Arranged marriage AU where person A is engaged to person B (who they've never met), but A is nervous because they've never had sex or they've been told they're bad at it. So A enlists their childhood friend and/or bodyguard, person C, to "practice" and emotions ensue. Could end with angst, or could have a happy ending (either the engagement is broken or A, B, and C end up in a poly relationship)._
> 
> I think I got close enough. I hope this hits the spot, anon!
> 
> **2)** I've left it deliberately vague what kind of setting it is, leaving the reader free to imagine whatever world they like. Modern, old-timey, steampunk, whatever. Let your imagination run wild, my pretties!
> 
> **3)** Betaed by the wonderful [Isaac](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com/), who was very diligent and totally chill when I ignored more then half the suggested edits. So any and all mistakes or weird phrases are 100% mine.

”Derek... I don't think I can do this.”

 

”Do what?” Derek asks distractedly, busy looking through security reports from the nation of Reyes. It's his responsibility, after all, as the prince's personal guard to ensure that all necessary precautions have been taken before they travel there for Stiles' betrothal to the crown princess of Reyes.

 

”Any of it? I mean, don't get me wrong, Erica-”

 

Derek cringes, because, as used to Stiles as he is after five years in his service, it still never sits right with Derek how familiarly Stiles addresses anyone and everyone. It's part of why the commoners love him so much, and the court bureaucrats dislike him so violently. Derek is half sure he was given his position more to protect Stiles from peers than random attackers.

 

”-Erica sounds great in her letters. I feel like we're friends already. But she's... well, if you think _I'm_ forward, you should see some of the things she writes.”

 

”Sounds like a perfect match then,” Derek says, trying hard to sound supportive. It takes a little more effort than he's happy with, for reasons he doesn't want to look at too hard.

 

”No, see, that's the thing... I don't think it is,” Stiles argues, bouncing his leg nervously where he's sitting on the edge of his bed. He's supposed to be packing, but apart from a seemingly random pile of clothes next to his open suitcase, nothing has happened in that regard so far. ”She's kinda made it clear that she's... not pure.”

 

This makes Derek look up, because he's a selfish and horrible person, and he just really enjoys watching Stiles' pretty and pale face go all splotchy pink when topics turn to racier matters. For all his brash and confident chatter, Stiles is quite innocent in a lot of ways, and Derek secretly adores that about him. ”So? I know you're not _that_ traditional.”

 

”God, no, I'm happy for her that she's getting some, uh, _action_. But we both know exactly how much I have to boast of in that respect. A big fat _nothing_.”

 

Derek heaves an internal sigh of relief that that much at least hasn't changed. He and Stiles have been pretty close for the majority of their time working together, but Derek is well aware that he's strictly speaking only an employee, and as such can't expect to be privy to all Stiles' secrets. And yet, knowing that Stiles hasn't been... _seeking companionship_ , makes Derek secretly preen that his company is evidently enough to keep Stiles from temptations that could get him into trouble. ”If she's really so friendly, I'm sure she won't mind, Stiles.”

 

”I'm sure she won't, but have you forgotten just what a disaster I am at new things?” Stiles says with some measure of dismay. ”Remember that time I nearly chopped your arm off with an ax?”

 

”That was different. That was my mistake giving you such a heavy weapon for your first training. You did well with the knives later, if you recall.”

 

”Except for how I almost neutered you!”

 

”But you didn't. And it was a legal move. One I praised you for, too.”

 

”It was an accident!” Stiles cries, flopping back onto his bed with a groan. ”Like everything else I do that turns out well, it only ever happens by accident, and I think maybe Erica deserves something a little better than a husband who only _accidentally_ makes her happy.”

 

”You're worried you're gonna disappoint her,” Derek says softly. It's not a surprise. Stiles is all bluster most of the time, but Derek has been with him through his troubled teens and into young adulthood, and he's seen firsthand some of the blows to his confidence. Sadly, it's not in his job description to rip out the throats of people who make Stiles cry. Or Derek would have left a lot of people choking on their own blood.

 

”Of course I am! Not only am I definitely gonna step on her toes during our first dance, I cringe thinking what kind of horrific experience our first kiss will be.”

 

Derek blinks with surprise. ”You've never kissed anyone? What about Heather?” Derek hadn't joined the Stilinski royal household until Stiles was already a gangly youth, and he'd always assumed that Stiles would have had _some_ experience, other than what little Derek knows of. If nothing else just because he has such an appealing mouth. The thought that no one has felt tempted is beyond belief.

 

”Ugh, a quick peck as ten-year-olds isn't really the level of intimacy I was hoping to have with my future wife, Derek.”

 

Something in Derek's gut squirms, but he swallows it down, because Stiles needs him now. ”Well, there's still a couple of days. You could go to a bar or-”

 

” _Hah_ , right, yeah, that would look good, literally _days_ before my engagement party, to be seen in a seedy bar, lip locking with some complete stranger. Even if I wanted such a thing, which I _don't_ , I couldn't do that to Dad. No, Der, my window is gone,” he says with a prolonged sigh.

 

”What if it wasn't a stranger?” Derek blurts, and immediately wants to punch himself in the face. God, what is he _doing?_

 

Stiles sits up slowly, and narrows his eyes at him. ”Like who? Scott? Deaton? Your sisters? _My dad?_ In case you haven't noticed, my social circle isn't exactly that huge.” The curse of being royal, that most people never understand, is the sheer loneliness. Friends aren't easy to come by, when your subordinates look up to you and your peers look down on you. And while Derek still hopes Stiles will find friends elsewhere, he's also still foolishly pleased that Stiles chooses his company more often than not.

 

But currently he's frozen in his chair, cursing himself over and over for getting himself into this mess, and while he's usually a pretty quick thinker, right now his stupid brain is giving him nothing at all. Not that Stiles needs any excuses or explanations, because he's infinitely smarter than Derek will ever be, and connects the dots way too fast for Derek's liking.

 

“You mean _yourself_ ,” Stiles says slowly, eyes widening.

 

There's no point in lying, now. Stiles would know. He _always_ knows, somehow. “Yes.”

 

“Wh-... why would you suggest that, Derek?”

 

It makes Derek a little sick to hear how small and confused Stiles' voice is, and he sits up straighter to gather his resolve. “Because it's convenient.”

 

Stiles' face falls, and Derek can see him struggling to hitch a careless grin back onto his face, and dammit, this wasn't at all what Derek wanted. “And... and because... because I like you, and I wanna help you, and...”

 

“...and?” Stiles prompts, still looking very wary.

 

“And... because you have a very pretty mouth, and it's a crime that no one has kissed it yet,” Derek says low and fast, feeling very much like running away and hiding. But at least he's not the only one feeling put on the spot. Stiles looks like a startled deer, his eyes impossibly huge and his (pretty) mouth slowly dropping open.

 

“You're serious,” he says eventually, and Derek gets up without looking at him.

 

“Yes, I was, sorry, I'll leave you alone, and if you decide to fire me for my impropriety, then I'll understand completely.”

 

He's halfway to the door when he's stopped by an order. Stiles _never_ gives orders. Not _seriously_. Jokingly, all the time, but never with flint in his voice like now. “Do _not_ leave this room, Derek Hale, or _so_ help me...”

 

And okay, that's fair. Stiles deserves to know, at least. So Derek turns to face him, and manages to lift his gaze after a few bracing breaths. Stiles looks strange. Pinched and upset, but also leaning forward with an almost scary intensity that Derek wishes he could show Stiles the next time he claims he doesn't have what it takes to rule, giving up his place in the succession to his step-brother with no argument when their parents married. “Why did you offer that, Derek?”

 

“I don't know,” he says honestly, because he has no idea what made him do it. He's been so _careful_...

 

“Okay, let me ask you this then. Why _would_ you even offer that?”

 

And there it is, Stiles once again cutting straight to the bone of the issue. Derek will praise Stiles for it at some point when that ability isn't being used on _him_. “Because I like you.”

 

“So you said.”

 

“I like you a lot. I've tried... not to.”

 

“I see.” It's disconcerting as hell when Stiles' usual rambling becomes short and to the point sentences, but Derek feels he deserves it. He's the one having secret and impossible thoughts, after all. “How long?” Stiles asks after what feels like an eternity.

 

“What?”

 

“How long have you... liked me?”

 

Derek tries to keep his eyes on Stiles, but it's no use. He can't stand the force of that gaze, and he studies the carpet instead. “I'm not sure. But it's... been a while.”

 

“A while,” Stiles says flatly. “How much is a while, Derek?”

 

“Since... I dunno. Maybe the whole time.” He hears Stiles draw in a breath, and feels sick to his stomach.

 

“I was fifteen, Derek. And you were twenty-two.”

 

“I know,” he says miserably. “And I would never have- you know I wouldn't.” He doesn't even have to finish the sentence. Stiles knows every detail of why the few remaining Hales sought refuge in the Stilinski kingdom after the Argents almost wiped them out. Full disclosure was part of the conditions for asylum.

 

“Yes, I know. But I'm not fifteen anymore. And I'm getting engaged in two days.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The silence that descends is tense and awkward, and Derek wishes so hard that Stiles would let him leave. But he's more afraid of the fallout of turning tail than facing what he deserves. Stiles stands up slowly, and makes his way across the room in only a few long-legged strides, until they're almost nose to nose. Derek looks up, helpless to resist when Stiles is close like this.

 

“Does your offer still stand?”

 

That was definitely not what Derek expected to be asked, and he blinks with surprise. “Yes.”

 

“Then kiss me, Derek,” Stiles says, voice soft but firm. Like it's still an order. “Kiss me like it's our wedding night.”

 

The words make Derek's gut swoop, sick and elated in turns, but he did offer, and he stands by it. So he shoves down his doubts and fears, cradles Stiles' soft cheeks in his weapon-calloused hands, and leans in for a slow and gentle kiss. He can't help it. He tries to keep everything locked down. But Stiles' lips move against his, a soft sigh escaping between them, and everything Derek feels just bubbles to the surface. He opens up, everything laid bare in every small lick and nip, his arms winding around Stiles without Derek meaning to. But he wants... oh, does he want. He wants to keep Stiles for himself, forever, in his arms, his bed, his life. And if this is his only chance at this, then he's gonna make the most of it.

 

Stiles melts into him, meeting every press of lips with his own, his arms going around Derek's torso in a strong grip, and Derek forgets. Forgets that this isn't his to have, that it's all gonna be someone else's in two days time.

 

“Damn you, Derek Hale,” Stiles mouths against him after long, breathless moments.

 

The sick feeling rushes back, and Derek tries to pull away. “I'm sorry-” But Stiles' arms are still locked around him, and there's nowhere to go. He's stuck here, sharing breaths and heartbeats, until Stiles decides to let him go.

 

“No, seriously, damn you. You couldn't have told me this sometime before this? Anytime at all? Now I'm gonna have to go tell Dad I'm not marrying Erica.”

 

“What? No! Why- That's not-” Derek stammers. This is horrible. He lost control of himself for just a few minutes, and now he's gonna ruin relations between the Stilinskis and one of their biggest allies.

 

“Derek,” Stiles says, cutting off his line of thought. “I only agreed to marry Erica because I didn't think you would ever want me. Dad even tried to talk me out of it, but since I couldn't have the one I wanted, it made sense to aim for a political match instead.”

 

“... what?” Derek's mind is a complete blank. Everything has crashed to an immediate halt, because he has no idea what Stiles is talking about.

 

Stiles cracks a strangely tender smile, eyelashes casting a soft shadow on his cheek as he searches Derek's face for... something. “Derek Hale, I would have married you the day I turned eighteen if I'd thought for a moment you wanted me. It was even one of the options on the table to give your family a solid home again when you first arrived. But you brought up the personal guard idea and... well.”

 

“... _what?_ ” Derek says again, because nothing makes sense right now.

 

There's a steadying press around him as Stiles hugs him close with a more light-hearted grin. “Okay, let me spell it out for you. I am gonna go to my father in a few minutes, and tell him that the wedding is off. Then I'm gonna fire you. Then you are gonna ask me, and then him, for my hand in marriage. And then we'll have a very short and sweet engagement, a massive wedding, and hopefully a very filthy honeymoon.”

 

“But... the alliance.” It's embarrassing how long it takes Derek to string those three words together, and Stiles snorts at him for his trouble.

 

“Reyes and Beacon are already allies. And if what Erica says is true, she'd have spent most of her nights of married life with a certain knight, anyway. I think this is gonna be a happier alternative for everyone. Don't you agree?”

 

“I'm... I don't-”

 

“Just say yes, Derek.”

 

It's not an order. But Derek follows it anyway.

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me on [Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/).


End file.
